


Delinquent Type

by koffee_w



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koffee_w/pseuds/koffee_w
Summary: Soft Delinquent x OHSHC
Kudos: 17





	Delinquent Type

Taino crouched down on the bench menacingly, a metal pipe in his hand and the other clenched into a ball. His eyes flickered sign to sign at the shopping road and he was tempted to go and shop without Haruhi even if he was the person who invited her out.

He didn't give in to the temptation and continue sat down, looking at his sneakers.

''Oh look. Taino-kun.'' 

He looks up to see two old women with their husbands following behind. He waves and they wave back smiling.

He turns back to his sneakers.

''Oh my, he is quite the delinquent... Heavens know why you wanted me to see him.'' One of the old ladies say.

''For God sakes! Shut your trap, Debra. He's a lovely young man when you get to know him. ''The other one snaps back and Taino snorts at their conversation, keeping his head as low as it would possibly go for them to not see his genuinely amused smile.

One of the old men joins in. ''May not seem like it, but he's a good lad, 'helped me with my fishing rods the other day. Carried 5 of them at once and didn't drop one! Mighty strong lad, reminds me of myself back in the day.''

Taino heart screams embarrassed 'thank you are silently and watches them walk by.

''Taino!'' His head spins around to see Haruhi running towards him. ''I didn't mean to be late, sorry.''

She puts her hand in her pocket and Taino can see her internally cry. ''And I forgot my phone.''

''It's all good. We can go back if you like?'' He stands up, the metal pole reflecting the sun into his own eyes. He rubs them and puts the pole in the other hand.

Haruhi shakes her head. ''No, let's just shop. I had enough sense to bring my wallet so we should be good.''

''What's on the Food Theme list this week?'' She looks at him and something clicks in his brain. ''Wait, it's my week to choose?''

''Uh yeah.''

''I forgot, dammit. Sorry.''

Food Theme Week was when one of the two came up with when they started to make pocket money from their chores. 

Every week, there would be a theme for what you would buy. It started as candy, non-essentials and toys to groceries and basic human necessities and they had been doing it ever since.

''No worries. I thought this might of happened last year, so I made this.'' Haruhi pulled out a folded paper from her pocket and handed it to him.

Inside, a theme. Yellow.

''Woah. Thanks for thinking ahead, I owe you.'' Taino puts the paper into his back pocket and grins. ''Let's hurry up and shop.''

They begin to walk down the road.

''Wait, ramen is yellow, right?''

''Taino, you are not eating ramen for a week.''

''Haaah, we're finally out of there.'' Taino pants, referring to the sea of shop advertisers shoving pamphlets in their face. He puts his full bags down beside his feet. ''Oh, crap.''

''What?'' Haruhi puts her bags down beside his.

''I need to piss.''

''Oh my God.''

Haruhi stretched and the wind blows hair out her face. ''Dude, you have eye bags?''

She blinks. ''Oh yeah. I forgot to put makeup on today.''

''You look like your working part-time.'' He hands her the pole. 

He sits on a bench, resting his head and looking up at Haruhi. She looks tired.

''What have you been up to?''

''School.''

''Hm, school?''

''Yea?'' She raises an eyebrow.

''And school made you so tired that you have dark circles under 'yer eyes.''

''Yes.''

''No way.''

''Well, it's proven 70% of students develop eye bags after entering highschool-"

Taino covers his ears. "OK, OK! No need to flex your scholarship on a dropout like me, ok?" Haruhi cackles at his reaction.

"That percentage is wrong anyway. But the circles are probably from my club.''

" What? Are they overworking you?"

She shrugs twirls Taino's pole in her hands. ''Not really, they're just a handful.''

Taino stands and picks up his bags, then walks over to pick up hers. ''You just hold that." He points at his pole. "Enough waiting, let's get moving."

Haruhi slides the key into door 203, feeling the warm air from inside her apartment. Taino looks over her shoulder.

"Looks the same from when I last came here"

''How much chance do you want there to be in 2 weeks?'' Haruhi sighs, motioning him inside and leaving the iron pole at the door.

Taino dumps the bags on her floor. ''I called home, Sakie is gonna pick me up after work''

''Sakkyoku? I haven't seen him in forever.''

"Being a model must be tough. I mean, not for him. You don't see him often because he doesn't like you.''

"What, why?''

Taino falls onto his back. ''Remember the time you threw up on his favourite bag on Christmas?''

Haruhi went red. ''I didn't mean too, that was out of my control.''

"Sure.''

"Ugh."

"What?"

"I want to drink."

"You're underaged."

"That's never stopped me before." 

Taino hummed, looking around the room until something caught his eye. "Haruhi, why are there mushrooms growing there?" He pointed to the corner.

"Oh. One of my club members got sad and started growing mushrooms around him."

"What the hell?"

"I know."

"How much will it be to remove?''

Haruhi shrugged, ''A couple hundreds."

Taino eyes went wide. "What the hell? For mushrooms?"

"I know, it's ridiculous." 

Taino sighed, "At least you aren't paying for it."

"What?"

"You didn't grow them, your club member did. Why would you be paying?"

"I didn't think of that."

"Haruhi. Please don't tell me you've been spending at your money on mushrooms you didn't even grow"

She went quiet and Taino felt his insides burn knowing Haruhi was the one cleaning up someone else's mess again.

Haruhi looked through the bags, pulling out a box of lemon cake. "Look what I got."

Taino looked up. "Nice." Haruhi puts a plate in front of him and he looks at the cake with heart eyes. 

Haruhi laughs at his expression, digging into her cake when she's him looking at something.

"What?" She can feel rage bubbling up in him. "Taino? What's wrong?"

"Haruhi. Why the fuck is there a hole in the floor?"

She looked where he looked, and sure enough, a hole was there.

"Oh. Dad did that when one of my club memb-"

"Haruhi. How are you gonna pay for the fix?"

She didn't say anything. They eat the cake in silence.

The two turn around at the sound of knocking, both with a bit of lemon cake in their mouth and on their cheeks. Haruhi gets up to answer it.

She opens the door, then looks up.

"Sakkyoku.'' The grey-green eyed man nods at the name. He was wearing a grey jacket and jeans but somehow seemed dazzling to Haruhi.

He points behind her at Taino, who had frosting on his lip and his pants falling. "...We go, OK?" Sakkyoku looked down at Haruhi.

''Oh. Yeah, let me pack some cake for the rest of you at home.'' She went back to the house and Taino went up to the doorframe.

"Yo."

He ignored him and Taino kissed his teeth, starring daggers at his brother.

"I got it!'' Haruhi came, handing a container covered by a cloth to Sakkyoku. " Have a safe trip."

"Thanks. Bye"

"Bye."

She waited for Taino to tie his sneakers, then closed the door.

"Why do you look angry?" Sakkyoku asked, eyes on the road and hand on the steering wheel.

"School."

"You don't go to school."

"I mean Haruhi's school."

"Why?"

"Hm." He couldn't be bothered to answer right now.

Sakkyoku turned on the radio to lighten the mood. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Call Haruhi's school and having a chat with those dickhead club members."

"Really."

"Yea. Fuck them."

("It's Nama's birthday next week. What did you get him?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?'

"You'll copy me."

"OK.")


End file.
